Quinn's Obsession
by The Original Bad Girl Nicole 2
Summary: Quinn is a bad ass master vampire who is on a mission to track down the prophesied Wicca who is destined to take down the Underworld. Will she succeed or will she succomb to the power of Santana?
1. Quinn's Mission

_I am pretty sure this has been done before, but this is something that wouldn't leave my mind, plus it's been floating around in my head for a while now. I don't own them. Enjoy the story..._

* * *

Quinn was a master vampire on a mission, there was word around Lima that there is a potentially powerful Wicca in town. This Wicca had been prophesied for thousands of years. She needed to find her and kill her, if she came into her power; vampires, demons, hell gods and goddesses, werewolves, and everything else that goes bump in the night would cease to exist. She couldn't have that; she worked too hard to let some Wicca mess up everything that she had worked for. Quinn wasn't like any other vampire she was a day walker with a lot of clout. Everyone knew who she was and bowed down to her and all her Queen Bitch glory. It didn't help that she was attractive to boot and had a body that Cleopatra would kill for. Now she was sitting in the back of a theater in this God forsaken town looking at two girls and one boy that Rachel had said may be the potential Wicca. In her line of sight a blonde girl, a brunette girl, and a guy with brown hair she couldn't get a read on the two blondes but the brunette was radiating something unreal. Quinn despised teenagers they were so unworldly, but she figured that these teens may be interesting; she decided to use her vamp hearing to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"So, Santana when are you and Dani going to get your naughty on?" Brittany asked her best friend.

Kurt threw a piece of popcorn at the girl sitting in the middle. It surprised him that Santana and Dani hadn't slept together, considering the fact that they had been dating for almost a year.

Santana glared at her friend, "For your information, we are going to wait until I'm ready. It's a big deal for her. I mean we make it as far as third base, but she stops before she could make a homerun." She said dejectedly.

"Listen you should do what Artie and I did and just live for tomorrow. You are the only one between the two of us who is a virgin. I say get her drunk then fuck her. You will both feel better afterwards." Brittany told her friend honestly. If she waited then she and Artie would have never had sex and he would have been forever a virgin.

Quinn couldn't help but laugh at their conversation they were typical teenagers of this century, all they cared about was sex and probably some other things. The girl Santana intrigued her not because she was still a virgin, but she had this aura radiating off of her. Quinn wondered if this girl was the potential that Rachel had told her about, she definitely had to do some research on this girl. Quinn watched as the girl in question exited the theater and used her vamp speed to exit the theater as well, she was definitely charmed by her. Quinn spied the girl standing in line waiting for some more popcorn and she was enchanted by her beauty. This girl had skin the color of caramel, long flowing black hair, pouty lips and legs for days, the cheerleading uniform she had on made it all the better. Quinn had to admit she was more than a little turned on envisioning the girls legs wrapped around her as she fucked her into submission. She needed a way to get close to the girl and fast.

Quinn approached the girl in question, "Excuse me?" She asked her voice dripping like warm honey.

Santana turned around to see who was addressing her and came face to face with a blonde woman with mesmerizing hazel green eyes. Santana was awestruck at the beauty in front of her and her voice made it all the better.

"Yes." She answered giving off annoyance, just because the woman was pretty didn't mean that she had to be nice to her.

Quinn brushed it off, "I don't know where the bathroom is could you be a sweetheart and tell me." She gave the girl in front of her a shy smile. Quinn tried to ignore the scent that captured her senses, she smelled of vanilla, a hint of jasmine and something that was uniquely her, the smell was intoxicating.

Santana smiled against her better judgment, "It's to the right past the phone booths, and if you were paying attention you would see the sign that clearly says 'bathrooms'". Could the woman in front of her be anymore stupid?

Quinn gave her a smirk, "Thanks a lot cutie." She turned and walked away. Quinn was impressed that girl had quite a bite to her, she liked it.

Santana watched as the woman walked away from her, she couldn't help but look at her ass as she was walking away; the leather pants the woman was wearing hugged her curves in all the right places. Santana almost forgot about the weird vibe that was coming off the woman, but she shook it off and got her popcorn before returning to the theater.

Santana found her friends and took her seat in between them. It's been a while since she had been able to hang out with her friends like this between glee and Cheerios practice she hardly had any downtime. She was thankful that Sue Sylvester called off practice because of an emergency; her body would thank her for it.

"What took you so long? I thought we were going to have to send a search party for you?" Kurt asked taking a sip of his drink.

Santana gave a slight shrug, "The line for popcorn was insane and this woman had the nerve to ask me for directions to the bathroom. You would have to be blind to miss the huge bathroom sign."

Brittany laughed, "Maybe she gets lost like I do sometimes." She chimed in; it was no secret that Brittany could be a little ditzy at times.

Santana rolled her eyes, "You're different Brittany." She gave her friend a smile, "Now be quiet the movie is starting."

* * *

Quinn left the theater she needed to think, it was possible that Santana could be the Wicca that was prophesized but she had to be sure. She needed a way to get close to her without being obvious and freaking the girl out. Quinn was a little irritated by the girl's attitude and snark, but she knew that the girl could give as good as she gets. This girl would give her a challenge but there was never a challenge that Quinn Fabray couldn't conquer. First things first though, she needed to do some research on this Santana girl and come up with a plan to get close to her and see if she really is the prophesized Wicca.

Quinn strolled into her mansion and immediately called out for one of her fledglings, "Puck! Bring your ass down here right now." Her voice bellowed through the halls.

Puck came out of the kitchen with a mug of B positive, "You called your queenly one." He answered with a smirk.

"Listen Puck, I don't have time for your mouth. I need you to find out everything you can on this girl named Santana." She commanded never taking her eyes off of him.

Puck tried his hardest not to roll his eyes, "What is a Santana? And why are you interested in her? Is she hot?" He asked, usually Quinn didn't research someone unless she felt as if they were a threat.

"It's the name of this girl, who might be the potentially powerful Wicca that the underworld is on edge about. I ran into her tonight at the movie theater. And to answer your question hot isn't the word I would use to describe her." Quinn told him, she tried not to think about those dark brown orbs that captured her.

Puck didn't understand what the big deal about this girl was. So what if the little girl was the potential Wicca, she isn't doing anything wrong or showing what a bad ass she could possibly be. Sometimes he wondered about his sire. For all she knows, this prophesy could be something that they came up with thousands of years to go to keep everyone in line.

"Once you find out about her what next? It's not like you can go to her and tell her that you're the Big Bad and you want to kill her because she has the power to destroy all evil." Puck downed his mug of blood relishing in its taste.

Quinn smiled evilly, "I am going to befriend young Santana, and when I have her where I want her." She continued smiling. "I'm going to kill her or maybe turn her. If she is who she says she is then she has a lot of power that could make the underworld fall to its knees." She laughed. The power would be delicious and not only that she would have the girl by her side forever.

Puck looked at her, "Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"I want to find out about her family and her friends. I want to know everything, you are dismissed." She dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

He left the living room without another word. He wasn't stupid to challenge her authority or her command. She could be a real bitch with torture. Quinn nearly filleted him when she found out that he had fed on a human in broad daylight. After that he knew that Quinn was not the one to challenge at all.

Quinn gave a triumphant smile and sat down on one of the many leather couches it was good to be her. She tried her best not to think about Santana, but it was hard, there was something about that girl that turned her on. She was definitely going to go on a hunt to night, not only to cure her blood lust but the lust that she was feeling for Santana.

* * *

Santana walked in the house and placed her keys on the table. She walked into the living room and saw her mom and dad watching TV. This surprised her; this was the first time in months that both her parents had been home at the same time. Usually her dad is at the hospital tending to patients, but having him home tonight is a very good way to end her night.

"Hi mami and papi, I'm home." She walked further into the living room and sat across from her parents.

Maribel smiled at her daughter, "Hi mija. Did you enjoy the movie with Brittany and Kurt?" She asked her daughter.

"Yeah it was loads of fun. It's not every day that Sue cancels practice and I can indulge in popcorn and soda." She smiled getting comfortable on the chair. "You didn't have to work tonight papi?" She looked at her dad.

Marco smiled at his daughter, "No mija, I took tonight off. I wanted to spend time with my two favorite women. I miss out on so much in your life, I don't even know what's going on half the time." He told her honestly, he missed his family.

Santana smiled, "I miss you being home too papi but I understand that your work at the hospital is very important."

"I don't know about you two but I am hungry. What should we have for dinner tonight?" Maribel asked her family.

"Chinese!" Santana and Marco answered at the same time causing everyone to laugh.

The rest of Santana's night was spent enjoying Chinese food with her parents and watching different movies on Netflix. These were the moments that Santana lived for and even if her father worked a lot anytime they spend together is a moment she will always treasure, even if her parents are complete goofballs and give her a hard time. She couldn't have asked for better parents, her night was enough to keep her mind off of the woman who asked her where the bathroom was.

* * *

_First chapter down, let me know what you guys think. Follows and Favorites make my day but reviews makes my day even better._


	2. Quinn's Big Plan

_Thank you to everyone who took time out to write a review, to follow and add this story to their favorites. It makes me extremely happy. This story is not beta'd and all mistakes are completely mine. On to the story..._

* * *

Santana woke up to the sound of her parents laughing loudly with someone else downstairs, she looked at her clock and saw that it was ten-fifteen. She had slept later than she usually did on Saturdays she was up by 7 am at the earliest to do her normal workout routine. I guess today her body didn't want to cooperate, which was fine by her. Santana sat up in the bed as she heard a knock on the door it was probably her mom.

Santana answered with a groggy "Come in." She saw her door creep open and her mom pop her head in.

"I'm sorry to wake you mija, but your Aunt Noelia and Uncle Marcus are here for the weekend. They would really like to see you." Maribel told her only daughter.

Santana tried not to roll her eyes, "I'll be down in a minute to say hello after I put some clothes on." She tried to hide the irritation in her voice. Her Uncle Marcus was a world class jerk she didn't understand what her aunt saw in him.

Maribel gave her daughter a pointed look, "Be nice to Marcus. I know he isn't your cup of café pero he is married to your aunt. Maybe you can call Brittany to come over, that way you won't be by yourself."

Maribel understood that her daughter didn't like Marcus; she had to admit herself, that she didn't like him either. There was something about him that rubbed her the wrong way. She couldn't put her finger on it but he seemed kind of evil.

Santana gave her mother a grateful smile, "I will definitely call Brittany and I will go over to hers. I don't want us to be here while Marcus is here."

Her mother gave her daughter a simple head nod as she closed the door. Santana exhaled loudly as she reached over to her night table to retrieve her phone. She picked up her phone and asked Siri to dial Brittany's number. This is one of the things she loved about having and iPhone.

"Hello?" Brittany's cheerful voice came over the line.

"Hey Brit-Brit. What are you doing today?" She asked her friend as she looked in her closet for some clothes.

Brittany sighed, "Nothing. What's up?"

"How would you like to hang out today? We can go to the mall or the movies today. I need to get out the house for a little while, my Uncle Marcus is here and I don't want to be in the same house with him." She told her honestly.

"I would definitely like that! It's been a long time since we had some time for us without anyone else. I miss my best friend." Brittany told her friend, ever since Santana started dating Dani they didn't hang out as much.

Santana felt bad for not hanging out with Brittany so much but she loved hanging out with Dani as well. She tried to get all of them to hang out together, but each of them wanted a piece of the Santana pie, and there was only one of her. So she had to make sacrifices for the both of them.

"I'll be over in an hour. That gives me time to shower and be civil to my family." She said sarcastically.

"Be nice Santana and I will see you in an hour." Brittany told her friend and hung up.

Santana went about getting dressed the sooner she got out the house the better. The last thing she wanted to do was play nice to her Uncle. She adored her Aunt Noelia they were insanely close but she became a little distant when she married Marcus. It's as if Marcus sucked the spark out of her aunt and she didn't like it one bit. She had dressed in a simple pair of denim shorts and a ruffled crop top; her hair fell in loose waves around her face and shoulders. She tried not to look too done up around her uncle. She grabbed her phone and keys and headed downstairs closing her bedroom door behind her. Santana could hear everyone talking and couldn't help but laugh when her Aunt was telling a story about one of her students she taught.

Santana made her way downstairs and into the kitchen where the adults were having a little breakfast. She plastered a smile on her face.

"Santana! There you are my beautiful niece come and give me a hug." Noelia greeted her niece with a lot of enthusiasm.

Santana gave her aunt a genuine smile as she made her way to hug her, "Hi titi. You finally decided to come and see me." She teased her favorite aunt.

Noelia swatted Santana lightly on the ass causing her to laugh a little bit, "I would come and see you more often pero tu sabes with school and all. I will try and come and see you more often when school is out." She promised her favorite niece.

"What about me Santana? Aren't you going to give your uncle a hug?" Marcus finally spoke up.

Santana tried her best not to roll her eyes, "Of course Uncle Marcus." She walked over to her uncle and gave him a quick hug. This annoyed Santana because he tried to make the hug linger. She finally broke free and turned to her parents quickly ignoring the other adults in the room.

"I told Brittany that I would come and hang out with her. Is that alright with you?" She asked her parents pleading with her eyes to say yes.

"Of course baby girl you can spend time with Brittany." Her dad spoke up sensing how uncomfortable his daughter was.

Santana gave him a big smile, "Thanks papi! See you later." She sprinted out of the house to sweet freedom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn spent most of her morning pacing around her room waiting on Puck. He was supposed to get information on Santana. She had a feeling that Santana was the one because of the power coming off of her. From what it looked like the teenager didn't even know she has all that power. She knew that she could use that to her advantage. Quinn could easily hunt the girl down and snap her neck with no problems, but there was something about this girl, that made her want to get to know her and be a part of her world. It's been years since Quinn has ever felt this drawn to a person, not since Amara, her very first love. She ruined her for all others and Quinn nearly died when she was savagely taken away from her by werewolves. Santana was different she would have to take a different approach to her, possibly gain her trust and then she could kill her. The only problem is she didn't know how she could accomplish that, unless she enrolls in her school that would be the ultimate plan for her.

A knock on the door disturbed her thoughts, "What? I hate it when I am disturbed." She yelled at the door.

Puck opened up the door he didn't care if Quinn was pissed or not, "Well your bitchiness, I have the information you wanted."

Quinn gave him an evil grin, "You have ten minutes to tell me what you know then I want you out of my sight." She told him none too nicely.

Puck knew not to push the limits or Quinn would rip him a new one and he hated being punished by her. Sometimes he wished that he could just stake her and be done with her but he knew that wasn't possible. If he killed her then he would in turn die by the hands of the council. They feared Quinn and would protect her by any means necessary.

"I don't know if I should tell you since you didn't say please. Besides I have the information you wanted which you could have found by using Google. After all it is your friend." He tried to joke.

Quinn wasn't in a joking mood, "Listen you mohawked asshole, I run the show around here and if you don't like it I will be happy to dust your ass without thinking twice about it. So shut the hell up and do as I say!" Her eyes flashed deep blue she hated it when her children get out of line. She sat down on the lounge chair in her room waiting for him to continue.

Puck looked down at the ground, "Sorry to piss you off your Queenly one." He tried to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

Quinn rolled her eyes she hated how Puck could be so weak at times, "Tell me what you know about Santana." She was more than a little curious about the young girl she encountered yesterday.

"Her name is Santana Lopez, she just turned sixteen years old, she is a sophomore at William McKinley High School, she is Captain of the Cheerios the youngest captain every, she also took them to Nationals two years in a row, Santana is also dating this hot chick name Danielle but she is called Dani for short and lastly she is in the Glee club." Puck finished up his presentation he was thankful that he didn't get thirsty. There was a lot about this girl that he found out, but he wasn't going to tell her, if she wanted to know she would have to find out herself.

The vampire had an idea, "She is a sophomore, looks like I will be enrolling into McKinley as a junior or maybe a senior. It's the only way that I can get close to her without setting off any alarms."

Puck looked at his sire incredulously, "How do you expect to do that? You are older than Moses and there are no records for you. There is no way you could pass for a student at McKinley if anything you're a teacher at best." He couldn't resist he was still a little bitter for dragging her to this podunk town and away from Rachel.

"Seriously Puck?! Use what little brains that you have, if you can make fake IDs then I know you can make fake records for me. I can more than pass for a student they don't make teachers as hot as me anymore." She told him, "Now go create those records for me so I can be a new student on Monday. That's all." She gave him a wave of her hand letting him know he was dismissed.

Puck walked out of the room and away from his bitch of a sire. Frankly he didn't care what she was going to do. In a way he wanted the girl to come into power it would put Miss. High and Mighty in her place. He only tolerated her because she is the one that made him and to go against your sire was a huge sin. He saw a few of his vampire buddies tortured at the hands of the Master for disobeying their sires.

Quinn reclined on her lounge chair pleased with her idea. She decided that she was going to take her sweet time with Santana. If she is the great and powerful Wicca she doesn't know yet besides she wanted to have a little fun with the girl. Santana was a girl cut from a different cloth and her being a lesbian was an added bonus. Oh yes Quinn Fabray was going to make Lima her permanent home for the time being.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana made her way to Brittany's house in a breakneck speed for her it was a new record. Getting away from her creepy Uncle was more than a reason to haul ass to Brittany's. She was about to knock on the door but it flew open and she was faced with a very happy Brittany.

"Hey Santana! You got here fast. Did you play nice with your uncle?" Brittany asked taking the girls hand and pulling her into the house.

Santana stopped Brittany before they went upstairs, "Let me tell your parents hi first. I don't want to be rude."

"Mom and dad aren't home. They went to the store and should be home shortly." Brittany led Santana upstairs and to her room.

Santana took her usual spot on Brittany's bed, "To answer your question, I played nice to my uncle. Ugh he wasn't a big perv this time but I could tell he was looking at me. I swear I think he is a thing of evil, what my aunt sees in him is beyond me. Honestly she would be better off single." She stated bitterly.

Brittany looked at Santana and jumped back a little bit Santana's eyes were pitch black, "Santana did you spend too much time in the sun? Your eyes are completely black."

Santana looked at Brittany confused then looked in the mirror, "Britt have you been eating Lord Tubbington's catnip? My eyes are their regular color of brown." She told her friend.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders, "No but you should try some it gives you a nice little high. Kind of like weed but for cats."

Santana was used to her friend's quirkiness most people think she's stupid and childlike, but Santana believes she is a genius and sees the world differently than other people. The way Brittany approaches life is something that Santana admired a little bit. It would be easy to get lost in the harshness of the world today.

Santana got an idea, "Hey Britt? Do you want to go the mall today? We can call Kurt, Tina, Mercedes and Mike."

Brittany jumped on the bed next to Santana, "That's a good idea Tana. What about Dani? You know how she felt the last time we left her out."

"She is spending the day with her family, so it will be the six of us. Besides if she came then you would have to invite Wheels." She told her offhandedly.

"Santana you have to be nice to Artie. He's my boyfriend now." Brittany wanted everyone to get along.

Santana relented, "Wheels is alright for a geek. Let's just keep it friends only I can only be annoyed by so many people at once."

Brittany picked up her phone and sent out a mass text to their friends about meeting at the mall. It was too pretty of a day for them to be stuck inside. She wished there was a beach for them to go to but the nearest beach was miles away.


End file.
